


The Man Who Hung The Moon

by iloveromance



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Racked with grief over the horrific and unexpected death of her father Hershel, Maggie Greene finds solace in the arms of Glenn. (Episode: "Too Far Gone")





	The Man Who Hung The Moon

It was the most horrific thing that she'd ever seen-and that was saying a lot. Even now, Maggie still couldn't believe it. Her father, the man she loved so much, the man who raised her and shaped her into the woman she'd become, was dead; killed at the hands of the Governor.

Again and again the haunting images returned, shaking her to the core. One minute she was staring though the chain-length fence at the Governor and the next, her father was gone. She could still see it clearly, remembering how terrified she was, and she could only imagine how afraid her father was. And Hershel Greene wasn't afraid of anything.

He knelt on the ground, next to Michonne, facing an impending death. His hands cuffed behind his back, and a sword at his throat. And all the while, Rick was desperately trying to reason with the Governor.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" He shouted, to which the Governor only laughed.

"I have a tank and I'm letting you walk away from here!" the Governor yelled. "What more is there to talk about?"

As though sensing that something was about to go down, Daryl handed guns to Maggie and Beth. And both women took them willingly. Maggie wasn't afraid to kill if necessary. She'd done it before and by God, she'd do it again.

As Rick continued his quest for peace with the Governor and his people, Maggie knew that neither of them would back down without a fight.

"We can all live here in peace-forever!" Rick shouted.

But once more the Governor laughed. "It's too late for that, Rick!" He motioned for his people and to Maggie's horror, the Governor swung his sword around to her father's throat killing him instantly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Maggie screamed in trepidation, unable to believe what she had just witnessed. "NOOOOO!" she screamed over and over. Her screams were echoed by those of Rick and her sister Beth and it was all she could do not to burst through the fence and kill the Governor with her bare hands.

Daryl and the others had already started their revenge, shooting with all their might, and somehow she managed to pick up her own gun, blasting the ammunition at everything and everyone she saw. And she couldn't stop-wouldn't stop until they paid for what they had done, even though she knew it would never be enough.

"I'm out of ammo!" Beth screamed, to which Maggie yelled. "Hide! I'll cover for you!"

When Maggie was out of ammo as well, there was nothing she could do but run.

Tears blurring her vision, she turned and ran toward the prison, her entre body racked with grief. Despite the warning shouts of Daryl and Rick for her to stop, she refused to do so. Her grief was, at that moment, so great that there was only one place she wanted to be.

Shed barely reached the prison when she began screaming his name.

"GLENN! GLENN!"

She could hardly see where she was going as she ran through the dingy prison, screaming the name of the man she loved over and over again. And finally she heard his voice.

"Maggie?"

"GLENN!" She screamed again. And when she saw him, she stopped, unable to believe that he was real. In his cell, he stood weakly beside his cot, staring at her in fear.

"Maggie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh Glenn!" She cried, engulfing him in her arms. She sobbed into his chest, crying as though she would never stop. "Oh God! OH God! Oh God! Hold me, please! Hold me!"

"I've got you." He said, holding her even closer. His strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her life. "Maggie, I've got you, honey. What's wrong? God, you're shaking! What happened?"  
But she couldn't speak. Her throat was tight with tears and she could hardly breathe. She couldn't let go of him, no matter how hard she tried. He said nothing, but instead held her close, letting her cry. And when her tears subsided, albeit briefly, he slowly drew back, brushing the tears from her face.

"What happened?"

"M-my father! I-they killed him!" He's dead, Glenn!" she sobbed.

Glenn's mouth fell open in horror. "What? Oh my God, how?"

"Th-they had a sword at his throat… Th-the Governor… and -."

Glenn ran a hand through his hair, looking at Maggie in astonishment. "H-how's Beth?" he finally asked after a prolonged silence.

"I-I don't know! When I realized I was out of ammo, I ran, Glenn! I had to get away from there! I just-." She began to sob, harder this time and he held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Just let it out, baby. Let it all out. I'm here."

She cried until she was weak and he coaxed her onto his cot where she sat own beside him. When she had quieted, he spoke even softer than before, tears in his eyes for the kind-hearted man they both loved so much in very different ways.

"Your father was a good man." Glenn said quietly, holding her shuddering body. "He was brave and strong and such a good friend. He loved you and Beth so much. And I think… as a tribute to him, and to... remember him… we should go to that waterfall that you mentioned."

"Amicalola Falls" she said, amazed that she was able to smile even a little.

"Yeah." Glenn said, wiping a tear from his eye. "We can… stand at the top and pray for him. We'll be closer to heaven that way. And I bet he's there in heaven right now… looking down on you."

His sweet words made her cry once more and she snuggled closer to him. Still holding her in his arms, he slowly laid back until his head touched the pillow and she cried into his shirt once more. Soon her tears carried her into sleep and somehow in her slumber she knew that everything would be all right. Because her father's love and Glenn's love could get them through anything.

THE END


End file.
